Darren the Golurk
Darren is a 23-year-old member of the Pokéuman Rescue Troop (PRT) in the Long Island Pokéumans Base. He is the primary supporting character in the spinoff story Rescue Number 301. He transformed into a Golurk when he was 17, and due to the fact that he was turning into the soul of a Golurk's body, he almost died, but the nurses were able to find a suitable body for him and saved his life. His 301st rescue just so happened to be Amy the Jigglypuff, and almost a year later, she returned the favor. He is one of Amy's closest friends. Description Darren is a 9'3" tall Golurk, but as a human, he used to be 5'11". No unusual powers, markings, or accessories whatsover. Personality Darren has a passion for science, robotics, and anything from the horror genre, especially novels from the real life author Darren Shan. Though he is brilliant when it comes to memorizing facts and figures, extrapolating data, solving math equations, and more, his social and relationship skills suffer. When he first came to the base, right when he was about to graduate from high school, upon finding out that he had just landed into an equivalent of high school that would last for the rest of his life, he became so depressed that he didn't bother exerting any effort to make friends. It didn't help that he was an only child, too, and though he would never admit it, he missed his parents very much. It wasn't until he decided to try getting on the PRT that he began to feel a new reason for living. He found he loved the excitement, danger, and satisfaction of rescuing Pokéumans from Pokéxtinction, and he relished being able to bring Pokéxtinction to its knees for ruining his former life. He began to make more friends, become chatty, and even develop a sense of humor. After rescuing Amy, he began to become more sensitive to the needs of others, started to listen to them more often, and could even see how personality differences make people react differently in the same situations. He regards Amy as the little sister he wished he had but never did, and considers it his responsibility to make sure she doesn't make any decisions she would later regret. Role in Stories Origin Story (Rescue Number 301) In his origin story, Darren saves a 20 year-old Amy the Jigglypuff from Pokextinction. After some time, he goes off to the Pokextinction base to stop the Humanizing cannon, but is killed. In a different timeline where the 20 year-old froze the 10 year-old Amy in a time bubble, he saves the past Amy from Pokextinction, getting him an Honorary Elite membership due to Amy being his 301st rescue. He and Amy become close friends, and saves her from Patch and Connie, as well as some jealous PRT members who attack her. He is oblivious to Amy sneaking into his room to meet her clone until he catches her coming back. He promises not to tell anyone, and even gets to fly Amy to help her move in with her clone. When they try, however, they are caught by Amy's parents, who turn out to be sleeper agents and attempt to attack he and Amy. They fly away with Amy's clone following them. He captures Amy's parents for interrogation and learns of the humanizing canon and goes to stop it. He gets captured and turns him into their energy source, but is saved by Amy who later gets knocked out by the blast of returning Darren's energy source to him. He takes her back to the base and heals her up. Being the 301st rescue of Amy, she is promoted to Honorary Elite, and they promise to always be there for each other. Other Stories: The Original Pokeumans Story In the main story of Brandon the Lucario, Chapter 8: Auditorium Advocates, Darren makes an appearance on stage at the special assembly where Asula announced who got to go on the mission to recover the stolen Gemstone Files. He and Amy were introduced to the crowd for their heroic efforts to stop the Pokéxtinction plot of hitting everyone with the humanizing ray gun, and the two of them gave a stirring speech to help reassure the crowd that they should stick together and never give up in the fight against Pokéxtinction. They were then awarded the "Pokéumans National Medal of Valor" to commemorate their deeds. They get involved in the Dimensional Gem case, and even accompanies Brandon and his friends to the Pokémon world. Darren fights alongside the group while Amy stays to play the role of support. While fighting the legendaries, he gets captured by the invading Pokextinction force. His soul gets extracted by Mr. X, but is later retrieved by Brandon. Since Darren is a Golurk with interesting soul rules, Mew shapeshifts into a Golurk, and Darren's soul is transplanted into Mew's body, with two souls sharing one body. He helps Brandon with his mission, acting as their source of transportation. Known Moves *Earthquake *Shadow Punch *Bulldoze *Fly Combo Moves *Earthquake + Shadow Punch = Shadow Quake *Fly + Bulldoze = Air Drill *Fly + Bulldoze + Earthquake = Air Smash *Fly + Bulldoze + Earthquake + Shadow Punch = Shadow Smash Trivia * The reason Darren and Amy appear in the Original Story is due to the fact that Rescue Number 301 was the first story to reach completion. Category:Characters